


Pink Camellias and Cornflowers

by slightly_Crazy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 50/50 chance of character death, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, God there's so much angst, I can't write fluff to save my life, I haven't decided how to end this yet, M/M, Possible blood?, They all attended Hima University, Which I made up, hanahaki, uh what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_Crazy/pseuds/slightly_Crazy
Summary: Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku are foreign exchange students and best of friends at HU. Feliciano studies art, Ludwig plays football (or 'soccer', as these Americans call it), and Kiku is a bit of a shut-in. One of them is observant but too polite to say anything. One of them is kind but oblivious to matters of the heart. And one of them is hopelessly in love with another.





	1. Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, there's no Hanahaki for Hetalia. And I'm a sucker for GerIta. Let's knock out two birds with one stone.

Feliciano cleared his throat. He'd had a persistent cough for a few weeks, but he wasn't too worried about it. He probably just had a cold.  He made a few quick strokes with his brown pencil, finishing the sketch of the fallen leaves before packing up and heading to the dining hall. He'd taken too long drawing. He was going to be ten minutes late for his meeting with Ludwig and Kiku. But at least he had a few new drawings for them to critique.

 

The three of them made an odd group, to be sure. Ludwig was an economics major and star of the football (no! Soccer! You're in America Feli, people will be confused if you call it football) player. Kiku only came out of his room for three things: his classes-he was an anthropology major-, his two friends-Ludwig and Feli-, and his boyfriend, Alfred. Feliciano himself was an artist of every medium, but a little useless at everything else. He could sing, draw, sculpt, act, dance, you name it. But he was clueless about integrals and cell structure or writing essays and historical knowledge.

 

Feliciano coughed again as he entered the dining hall. Ludwig waved him over to where they were sitting that day. It was a little booth tucked into the corner by the windows. Feli liked to sit there when it was raining and watch the droplets slide down the glass. But right now the sun was shining, even if it was a bit cold, and his friends were waiting to talk with him.

 

"Feliciano, you're late again," Ludwig said sternly as Feli slid into the booth.

 

"Ah, scusa! I was out and the leaves were falling and it was so pretty and I swear I was only planning on a quick sketch but one didn't do it justice and then I tried colored pencils but-"

 

Ludwig cut him off. "It's alright, Feliciano. Next time, give one of us a call when you're going to be late, ja?"

 

Feli nodded, even though he wasn't really listening. He was paying too much attention to the way Ludwig's hair caught the autumn light like gold-he was definitely going to draw that later. He continued memorizing Ludwig's face as the other kept talking.

 

He was studying the how the shadows played on the blues in Ludwig's eyes when the other asked him a question.

 

"Did you get that, Feliciano?"

 

"Sorry, what?"

 

"Ludwig was asking if we could put off training tomorrow for an hour. His brother is visiting and Ludwig has to pick him up at the airport."

 

"Grazie, Kiku! Oh, but I won't be able to make it. I have drama class at nine thirty. I think I've got a cold though, so you shouldn't wait for me or pick another time. I should be better by next week!"

"Oh, that's too bad. Next week then."

 

Feli didn't exactly feel excited to be missing training, but he was glad he wouldn't be sore on stage tomorrow. Maybe he'd bring them breakfast, so they could still hang out for a few minutes.

 

The chatter moved on through the next few days' schedules, and then to other, seemingly random, topics. Before long, it was dark, and the three friends went their separate ways.

 

Feliciano tugged his scarf tighter as the night breeze blew. He missed how warm it always was in Italy. He never needed more than a jacket to keep him warm. Oh well, it was one more thing to talk about with Lovino next time he called. They tried to make sure to talk to each other once a week, but sometimes things came up.

 

The Italian quickly swiped his student ID and entered Residence Hall M. He took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator; he only lived on the second floor anyway. 'Maybe I should take the stairs more often,' he thought as he panted. Really, one flight of stairs should not leave him this winded. He fumbled a bit with his key before letting himself into his room. It was a mess, but that was always the case. Neither he nor his roommate, Heracles, liked to clean. Feli dug through the pile on his desk to find his good sketchbook. He couldn't wait to start drawing the way his friend had looked this afternoon. He gathered up his pencils and began.

 

Feliciano was sketching in the shape of the eyes when the coughing fit began. Hard, heavy coughs that made his throat burn and his chest ache. There seemed to be something caught in his throat, so he pushed harder, trying to dislodge the object. Eventually, he felt something small and soft stick to the roof of his mouth. He spat it into a tissue, and-

 

Oh.

 

_Oh no._

 

In the center of the tissue was a single pink camellia petal.


	2. Fratello?

Feliciano had Hanahaki.  _Feliciano had Hanahaki._ What was he going to do? He hadn't even realized that he was in love! Though now that he thought about it, it made sense. The way he always acted toward Ludwig seemed more normal if he loved him. And it was obviously Ludwig he was in love with. Kiku was too withdrawn for him to love romantically, and he didn't hang out around anyone else often enough to have fallen for them.

 

The petal almost seemed to be mocking him. Yes, he loved Ludwig. This was physical proof. But it was also proof that his love was not returned. But why would Ludwig love him anyway? They were friends. And Ludwig probably didn't like guys that way. True, he'd never talked about having a girlfriend either, but the odds still said he was straight.

 

Feli reached into his pocket with a shaking hand, pulling out his cell phone. Even though he wasn't scheduled to talk to his brother for a few days, he still felt that his big brother should know this right away. Lovino would know what to do for sure.

 

He carefully dialed his brother from his phone's contacts and held it up to his ear.

 

_Ring. Ring._

 

_Ring. Ring._

 

_Ring. Ring._

 

_"Hey asshole, I'm bus-"_

 

Feli hung up as soon as the call went to voicemail, then called again.

 

_Ring. Ring._

 

"Alright, alright! What's up?" Lovino sounded irritated, and he could hear a TV on in the background. He must be at Antonio's house then; Lovino never watched the morning news.

 

"L-Lovino?" Feli was stuttering? Well, it would make sense.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I-well-you remember Ludwig?"

 

"That German bastard you never shut up about?"

 

"Yes, him. Wait, don't call Ludwig a bast-"

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Did he turn you down?"

 

"No-Fratello, please just let me talk."

 

Lovino was silent.

 

"I'm in love with him."

 

"No shit."

 

"Fratello, please! . . . I love him, but he doesn't love me." Feli took a break to clear his throat. "And . . . I think I might have Hanahaki, Lovino."

 

Something broke on the other end, but Lovino remained silent.

 

"Fratello?"

 

"This isn't funny, Feliciano Vargas." Lovino had used his full name. He must have been angry.

 

"I'm not playing a joke on you. Lovino, I just coughed out a flower petal."

 

There was another pause before Lovino started talking again.

 

"When are you getting it removed?"

 

"I don't know, Lovino, I just found out-I-I'm not sure I want to get it removed." Ludwig was his best friend. If the flowers were removed, that friendship would be gone. Feli wasn't sure he could live without the blonde's company.

 

"Like _hell_ you're not getting it removed! Feliciano, most people die from Hanahaki. I-Nonno can't lose you too, after Mama." Lovino might not have actually said it, but there was a silent 'I can't lose you either.' Feli was sure of it.

 

"I'll think about it. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Ciao~!" Feliciano hung up before Lovino could stop him.

 

He let out a long sigh before changing into his pajamas and climbing onto his bed. He could work on the drawing tomorrow. Before actually going to sleep, Feliciano went over what he knew about Hanahaki.

 

One: it grew from unrequited love. Therefore, Ludwig did not love him.

 

Two: it was in its beginning stages now, but it would get worse quickly.

 

Three: it would take a few months at least for him to die.

 

Four: there was no way he could ever tell Ludwig.


End file.
